Talk:NAMAZU
Information Where has all this information come from as a lot of it I thought was different? :Such as? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::It came from the videos for the Dutch Robot Wars. TG (t ' 22:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi, The information is surprisingly correct. Even the quotes. I really said all that. The TKT robot consisted of three walker bots each weighing 66kg. We built one and tested it but nevver managed to complete the project. All the parts are still in the basement of the design studio People Creating Value in Enschede the Netherlands. By the time we were working on this new project the robotwars hype in the Netherlands was over and there were no more tournements or tvshows to participate in it was difficult to get people to work on teh robot and it was way to much work to do on my own. To bad, i had a great time building and participating even though we did't perform that well. Regards, Sander Weernink :Hi Sander, thanks for giving us that information. Would you be willing to answer any questions people on the wiki may have for you about the robot and appearing on the show? Christophee (talk) 12:06, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Shure i can answer questions. What kind of show do you mean? Hmm sorry, you mean how it was to appear on the show :I have some questions. #Have you seen ODT-001 or Ubervolt and if you have, have you got any pictures of them? #Also have you got pictures of Gravity 4/4.5 or Deep Impact? If you don't, do you know anything about them? Sam (BAZINGA) 21:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm very interested in the experiences of the Dutch roboteers. I'd love to hear what your experiences were. Like how you found out about The Dutch Battles, how the auditions and recordings went. Anything you'd like to share would be great. Christophee (talk) 22:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) N A M A Z U? Really? Are we really going to have the name styled like this forever more? It seems like a complete waste of time and extra faff for us all for no benefit. The name comes from the word "Namazu", so why has it been split up like this? S.M.I.D.S.Y. and M.R. Speed Squared are already tough to write, but there is a reason for them to be named so. This feels like change for the sake of change rather than anything correct. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:12, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :Yep, because that is the official name, meaning it is in fact correct. Similar to why instead of using Orte like on TV, Or Te is the article title instead. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 15:35, May 1, 2019 (UTC) ::I mean, we do have precedence for not using the official name if it's particularly cumbersome to write as well- Kronic's official name in Series 5 comes to mind, it's never referred to as ''Kronic 2 ... Yeaaahhhh!!! on the wiki anywhere else than an initial mention on its article. Ignoring that, there's an issue with using N A M A Z U in that it's very easy to have it spill over into a second line (case in point, right there), which just looks terrible. Combatwombat555 (talk) 16:49, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :::In that case, the simple answer would be to keep the name as all capitals, but remove the spaces. CrashBash (talk) 17:31, May 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::Kronic 2 is definitely a special exhibition, because the team retroactively vetoed it during the lifespan of Robot Wars, and unlike N A M A Z U, it wasn't used on the show in any capacity. In the case of N A M A Z U, I would be happy to accept a compromise of "NAMAZU", as an inspection of the team's website shows that this spelling was used consistently across the site (without N A M A Z U appearing anywhere), so it does count as an official spelling just like N A M A Z U - although by appearing on the stat boards and pit bench, the spelling with spaces clearly seems to be deliberate. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:08, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :Some sense does need to be used. Do we really want to spend our lives writing N A M A Z U because of a technicality? I don't see us writing Thermidor II for example (although that's a different reason). Also, by that logic of Namazu being all in caps because of the team logo, surely we'd have to go around and change other pages to CARBIDE and X-TERMINATOR. The team may have just capitalised the team's name on the webpages to highlight it, a bit like bolding a name if bold wasn't available. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:21, May 1, 2019 (UTC) ::No, all of those examples are way off. As you say, Thermidor II uses the number 2 to follow a wiki precedent which I've been against since Day 1. Carbide and X-Terminator are capitalised in their logos and nowhere else, i.e. not on their stat boards, pit bench, merchandise, the official website, the team's website, anything. NAMAZU is the total opposite, where I don't think they even have a logo, but the stat board and pit bench made a specific effort to spell the robot as "N A M A Z U", which was not the case for machines like X-Terminator. ::Rather than trying to question the reasoning of why the team capitalised their robot's name on their website, you need to accept that the team did capitalise their robot's name consistently. It doesn't matter why - the name of the robot is their decision, not ours. The name being slightly more difficult to type is also irrelevant, because it's literally already been changed across every instance on the wiki, you don't have to do anything. I'm hardly forcing you to use the spelling of N A M A Z U in your blog posts, am I? ::I already stated that I'm willing to use the name "NAMAZU" for the page in place of "N A M A Z U", but you're certainly not getting just "Namazu". Otherwise you'd be bringing into question all the other times like HIGH-5 and THE BASH where the teams have expressed very clear confirmation that their robot's name should always be capitalised. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:14, May 1, 2019 (UTC)